Lost ‘N’ Found
by RedHeadWonder
Summary: Everything was going just fine for Marinette, her wedding day was going to be perfect she had a guy that she loved. But, what happens when the groom is a No-Show?
1. chapter 1

Chapter One

"ALYA!" yells a frantic Marinette.

Alya stumbles into the bride's room, with a phone pressed to her ear. "Just FIND HIM, NINO!" Alya screams into the phone, slamming it down onto the table just a moment later. She turns to see a desperate, crying, blue-eyed girl.

"Alya, it's my wedding day. And the point of a wedding is to get married! How am I supposed to do that if the groom is a NO-SHOW?" the bluenette cries.

Flashback~ 48 hours ago

"Marinette, there is an Akuma alert. Aren't you going to help Chat?" asks a rather concerned Tikki.

"I-I can't. I have way too much to plan for the wedding still. And only 24 hours to make my wedding day everything it should be. Adrien will be here any minute to help me plan, design, and arrange everything."

Meanwhile, with Chat/Adrien and Plagg ...

"PLAGGGGGGGG, how am I supposed to choose what to do?"

"Simple, Kid, do you want to save the whole city of Paris and be a few minutes late to your fiancé's house, or let hundreds of people die, possibly including Marinette as well?"

"You're right, Plagg. PLAGG, CLAWS OU—"

"I knew you would make the right choice. Now I'll finish my cheese, and then we'll head on out."

Adrien stares at Plagg, mouth agape, completely dumbfounded.

"No, we're doing this now. PLAGG, CLAWS OUT!" Moments later, Adrien leaps out of his window as the well-known, and loved, Chat Noir. He lands on a nearby roof and spots the crazed lunatic who calls himself Dr. Love.

 _Huh_ , I _don't see Ladybug. I guess she's having a hard time getting here—might as well make it easier for when she does get here_ , Chat reasons. Chat leaps from his resting point, swinging his baton at the victim, and is suddenly struck by the immobilizing force of the Akuma.

As Chat Noir falls, the world goes black. The last thing that fills his mind is the face of his beloved Marinette.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where is he?! He was meant to be here one hour ago! What if he's hur—"

"Shhhh... Marinette, do you hear that?" Tikki whispers.

"I don't hear anything..." says a baffled Marinette.

"Exactly, there has been an Akuma attack happening and it's all of a sudden quiet enough to hear a pin drop?"

"Well maybe Chat Noir defeated the threat..."

Tikki just hovers in front of Marinette, shocked at her willingness to make excuses.

"Marinette, you of all people should know that you alone, Ladybug, are the only one able to purify an Akuma."

"Fiiinnne! Tikki, SPOTS ON!"

Adrien's POV

 _I have never felt pain as bad as this. My head is throbbing, so bad I don't dare to move, opening my eyes is not an option either. The sound of water dripping is the only sound I hear. I can tell I am lying on a floor, the cold of the hard surface seeps through my clothes. Where am I? What happened? It hits me all of a sudden, the terror of falling and the intolerable pain of impact. I now have an odd burst of confidence, and despite the pain, I open my eyes._

 _Butterflies surround me and something else. There is someone close by, but, who? I haven't the slightest idea._

"Never in a thousand years would I guess that my son, Adrien Agreste, would be Chat Noir. One of my arch nemeses."

 _I am slow to interpret what I just heard, though when it hits, it hits hard._

"Father?"

Marinette's POV

"CHAT!?"

 _Where is he? And where is Adrien? It's really weird that they both are missing at the same time. I extend my yo-yo and swing around to Adrien's house, hoping that by some miracle, I will find a forgetful Adrien. Luckily, his window is open._

"Adrien... Marinette was concerned and asked me to check in on you."

 _Soon, I hear muffled voices coming from down the hall. I carefully walk towards the sound. Eventually coming to Mr. Agreste's office._

"Adrien!?"

 _The voices stop. In front of the portrait of Mrs. Agreste there is a hole,_ _descending_ _into the floor. At the bottom of the lightly lit pit, I see the faint outlines of two people. And white butterflies galore._

 _Should I jump in?_

 _No. I should not._

 _I jump in._

 ** _Sorry guys, I know it was short. I'll update within two days._**

 ** _\- MiraculousNikki_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, I know that I said 2 days but sometimes life has other ideas, and BTW, the last part of chapter one and all of chapter two have been flash backs from 2 days before the wedding. This will be part one of the final flashback.**

 **Marinette's/Ladybug's POV**

As I descend into the dark pit, I start to regret my decision.

 _I should have made a plan._

Though, it is to late as I soon make contact with the moth riddled floor. The sound of my collision causes the two people accompanying me, to jump with surprise.

"Ha! And here I thought that Hawkmoth, torturer of Paris, would have a better hideout, than some crummy basement. Looks like I gave you to much credit." I say with great confidence.

I hear the sound of metal making contact with the floor, then before I know it, someone, who I am assuming is Hawkmoth, attacks me, pinning me to the wall with his staff. The infuriating thought of defeat crosses my mind as Hawkmoth reaches for my earrings.

 **Adrien's POV**

I hear someone land no more than two feet from me. Then I hear her.

 _I knew she would find me._

Her element of surprise causes Hawkmoth to lose his grip on my ring. I quickly move to grab it, since he is preoccupied with the retrieval of Ladybug's Miraculous.

"Plagg, CLAWS OUT!" I yell out. "Well M'lady, I knew you would find me. Although, I thought you would think of a plan, don't get me wrong, your well thought out plan of—"

"CHAT! Less talking, more helping."

"What, do you not enjoy our little chats?" I reply

"CHAT!"

"Fine..."

I quickly jump into action, pulling Hawkmoth away from Ladybug.

"Who are you going to akumatize now, Fathe...er...uh, Hawkmoth? Yourself?"

A wicked grin spreads across Hawkmoth's face

"Well what a splendid idea—"

Before he can say anything else, Ladybug wraps him in the string of her yo-yo. Though, Hawkmoth had plans for this, and the butterflies on the floor all swarmed together, causing Ladybug to release my father, giving him time to escape.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chat Noir/Adrien's POV**

 _My Fathers butterflies swarm around us. All I hear is the muffled words of Ladybug. She's rambling on about someone, and how she wonders where they are. And then, I hear her scream..._

 **Ladybug/Marinette's POV**

"Adrien... I'm sorry, I've failed you... where ever you are.." I say.

 _Hawkmoth's butterflies are blocking my view of Chat. And next thing I know, Hawkmoth, with a raspy voice, commands his butterflies to do something. They start circling around me faster then I thought was possible. And then, I'm in the air. Leaving behind the dark hole I had descended into only minutes before. I scream for Chat Noir, hoping he hears me._

 ** _Chat Noir/Adrien POV_**

 _"LADYBUG!!" I scream._

 _Never have I been more hurt than I am now. My father is the one who has been tourturing Paris. And he just hurt Ladybug in some way. And who knows what he did to my mother. She probably didn't even dissapear, for all I know, he has her locked in a cage somewhere._

 _"Well, now that she's gone" Hawkmoth sneers "We can talk about that Marinette girl"_

 _"What about my FINACÉE?" I growl._

 _"Just that I forbid you to marry her."_

 _"You can't do that, I'm 21 years old!" I yell_

 _"Actually, I can. If you marry her, I'll tell the world who you are, and while I'm at it, I'll exploit Ladybug's identity." He says with a content smile._

 _" Ha! You're bluffing!"_

 _"Am I?" My father says "But this can all be fixed if you just, oh I don't know, hand over your Miraculous?"_

 _"NEVER!"_

 _"Have it your way."_

 _He calls a butterfly to his hand. And next thing you know it's heading towards me. It lands on my ring, and then it's all over. A purple moth outline appears over my face._

"Hello Chat Blanc, I am Hawkmoth..."


	5. A Blanc World

**Adrien's POV**

"Yes, Hawkmoth..." Adrien says with a sneer.

Soon he is covered in his usual Chat Noir costume, however, it is now white as snow. He leaps out of the window, with the full intention of completing his mission.

Now if only he could find Ladybug...

 **Ladybug's POV**

Moths. You would think they are harmless little creatures, right? Well I'm going to let you in on a little secret. THEY'RE NOT! As Hawkmoth's moths carry me around Paris, their razor like legs and wings cut at my skin. Thanks to my costume, it did not cut me, but it sure is unpleasant.

Soon, the flying creatures drop me. Not softly, mind you, but like I'm a sack of potatoes. When I make contact, my transformation drops.

 _I guess Tikki was to tired to keep it up..._

But when Tikki drops into my hands, her normal cheerful eyes are closedand her red body is paper white.

"Tikki!" I yell "oh, hold on Tikki, I'll find some food for you."

I don't know where I am, the alley the moths dropped me in was dark and unfamiliar. So, I place Tikki in my purse and slowly creep to the corner that leads to the street. As soon as I do, I scowl. I'm right next to the ceremony home we rented for my wedding. Turns out, moths are smarter than I thought, Hawkmoth must have known that Alya would not let me leave once she found me. WAIT! I was Ladybug when Hawkmoth instructed his moths to get rid of me, and they dropped me off at MARINETTE'S wedding! That means that...

"There you are girl!" Oh no.

"I was beginning to think you abandoned your own wedding."

"Hehe, oh, was that today?" I'm trying to play dumb. I think I'm failing.

"You have a weird sense of humor" Alya says " we have so much to do, and the wedding is in only 5 hours."

Alya grabs my arm and begins pulling me along with her.

"But-"

"No buts, you've already put this wedding off long enough."

I try to pull away, but, wow, Alya has strength I wasn't aware of. I need to help Tikki, Chat might need me soon.

HOLD ON! CHAT! I LEFT HIM WITH HAWKMOTH! Now I really struggle, but Alya works against me, and before I know it, I'm standing in a wedding dress. What? Alya has a SCARY death glare, okay? You would listen too.


End file.
